a different life
by narutofan714
Summary: Im just living the normal life, until an accident occurs and I'm suddenly a pokemon! how will I survive? find out now! pokemon belongs to nintendo, some cute fluff might happen and funny comedy and intense battles will appear


A different life by Chris Arnold

-Poke talk-

Chapter 1: darkness

My name is Chris Arnold and I'm fifteen years old and I was at home watching pokemon on tv until mom came into my room. "I'm going to the grocery store, wanna come?" she asked me and I got up and said, "sure" then I got my shoes on and went into my moms car and went driving while we were driving I looked out my window and was only staring into space.

then we stopped at vons to get groceries my mom got out and I got out and stretched. then we walked inside and got a shopping cart and I pulled out my DS and played pokemon diamond and I seriously kicked butt on it With using Lucario but my battery was running low and I decided to save it. then I turned it off and by this time I was bored, a lot "Man, I wish something cool would happen." I wished in my mind Then suddenly someone screamed and a person was shouting "THE GENERATOR! ITS GONNA BLOW!!!"

And he ran for his life Then everyone ran outside and we were running there too but it was too late, the generator exploded And debris was flying towards us, my mom got in the way of the debris but we both got hit and my mom died and I was only living for a few minutes and by then I uttered my last words "you could've saved yourself mom..." then everything went dark.

Chapter 2: reincarnation

Here I was, in darkness, eternal lasting darkness, just floating in the black void and suddenly I heard a voice in the darkness.

"Do you want to live?" I heard the voice say and I was confused and decided to ask "What do you mean?" then the voice said "Do you want a second chance?" I then knew what he meant by second chance and I asked "Will I get to see my loved ones again?" then the voice told me the answer.

"No, you will not, you will be reborn in a different world that you have always wished to be." I then thought about it and decided to say this "Well, I always was sort of different." And then the voice decided to speak up again "Then I ask you this, do you want to live again?" and then I decided to take the chance and I made my wish "Yes, I accept, I guess living's better than being alone in the dark. I have made my wish now" I then heard the voice say to me "Then I shall grant your wish." Then, suddenly, I was surrounded by a bright light and was whisked away to the new world and while I was being whisked away I heard the voices last words "Good luck." Then I was gone

Chapter 3: A new Form

I was sleeping, then I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings and I was in some sort of forest.

I then turned around to see a lake and then I went over to it so I could wash my face only to see in the lake that I was different.

I've changed into a Lucario, and I had smile on my face and said "This is amazing" as I was astonished to be my favorite pokemon, I then heard something behind me and I turned around to see a pikachu looking at me. Then the pikachu started to say "-Hey ash! Look what I found!-" then out of confusion I said "Ash?" I then saw someone running towards Pikachu. then he asked his pokemon "Hey, pikachu, what's wrong?" Then he saw me and was shocked to see me and said "Whoa, a Lucario!" Then he pulls out a pokedex at me.

Then the pokedex tells him the data it scanned on me. "It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech." Then he puts it away and asks his pokemon "Okay then Pikachu, are you ready to battle it?" then the pikachu replied to ash "-Sure!-" but I didn't know how to battle yet! so I just shot my hand up and yelled "Wait!" then ash got startled and said "It talks!?" I then just put my hands...well paws or whatever in defense and said "I don't even know how to battle!" then he asked me "But you're a Lucario, shouldn't you know some moves?" I then started to rub the back of my head and with a weak laugh, I said "The thing is, I don't know my moves." Then he fell over anime style and I just sweat dropped after seeing that and he got up and told me "Well then, you should practice, that way you'll remember your moves." and I had a smile on my face and said "Thanks. will do" then ash started to say "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my trusted pal, Pikachu." he then points to his side with pikachu on his shoulder then pikachu waved at me and said "-Hi!-" and then I said "Nice to see ya, ash and pikachu." then ash asks me a question "Hey Lucario, do you want to come along on my pokemon journey?" I started to agree but I had to tell him my name first and said "Okay, but first my name is Chris." then ash gave me a weird look by saying "Chris?" I then gave him a smile and said "Yeah, that's my name." while rubbing the back of my head and then he said "Well okay then, let's go Chris." I then started to walk with him and said "Right behind ya!"

Chapter 4: Sneaky Rocket

While I was going with Ash to see his friends, there were three people, hiding behind the bushes and a certain meowth asked a question "Did you see dat'?" then a person with blue hair replied with "Yeah, I did." and another person who was a female and had red long hair said "Another pokemon that can talk just like Meowth? Now there's something you don't see everyday." Then meowth had a plan and told his fellow lackeys and said "Imagine the boss, trying to understand what pokemon were sayin' but havin' a frustratin' time, he says "I wish I understood what the pokemon were saying to me." Then Lucario comes in and tells him what de Pokemon are sayin' he says "They love you boss." Then he says "Wow, I'm glad Meowth and the gang got me a Pokemon that can talk human."" but James the person with the blue hair said "But wait, you can talk too." Then the female with red hair konked the blue haired person out and said "Forget what James said! We got to catch that rare Pokemon!" Then James, Jessie and Meowth laughed with glee while forming a new plan.

Chapter 5: new friends

Meanwhile…

While I was walking with Ash he told me about his story about pikachu and said " well, at first pikachu didn't get along with me for a while and I had a tough time with him kinda refused what I said but then we got a spearow angry and there was a flock of them and we ran away as fast we could but they still kept chasing us then they were hurting pikachu and I managed to get them off of pikachu but they were still there and they were ready to attack my buddy but I got in the way and told them to attack me and I told pikachu to get in his poke ball but then pikachu decided to jump in and save me and used a thunderbolt attack on them and they were gone and the clouds showed a clear sky with a rainbow and I saw this strange pokemon that flew by the rainbow and I was amazed by it and that's how me and pikachu became best friends and I made some best friends on my journey." I then started to ask him "so, who are your best friends?" then he started to tell me their names "when I first started my pokemon journey, the friends I met are Brock, he's a gym leader and misty she's also a gym leader I then met Tracy who liked to draw pokemon at johto and in the hoenn region I met a girl named may who liked to go into contests and a kid named max which he was growing up to be a pokemon trainer and in the sinnoh region , that's where we are right now is dawn, kind of like may same thing with contests and that's it I guess." I then was surprised at how many friends he made and said "wow! That's amazing!" then he said "thanks." After walking for a while, we reached a camp.

And there were two people, one was a guy that had his eyes closed all the time, had messy brown hair and brown skin wearing brown pants with green shoes and a green shirt and brown vest, the other one was a girl that wore a beanie on her head and she had blue hair, had a black sleeveless shirt on and a pink skirt, and she was wearing pink boots then he waved at his friends and said "Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone." then Brock said "Oh hey ash, who is it you want us to meet?"

then ash answered Brock's question by saying "Well, he's a bit different than others." then dawn, with a confused face, said "How different?" then ash tells her by saying "He's a pokemon that can talk." then both Brock and dawn said "A pokemon that can talk?" I then waved at them and then dawn asks ash" What pokemon is that?" then ash tells her by saying "He's a Lucario and that's the pokemon that can talk." then Brock asks by saying "Show us he can talk." I then have a confused face and said "Uh, hi?" then dawn was surprised to see a different pokemon that can talk other than meowth and decides to ask me how I can talk. "How can you talk?" she asked me, although I had to come up with a quick white lie and I said "Practiced." then Brock asks me by saying "How long did it take you?" I then replied with another white lie "6 months." then Brock said "Must've been hard." I then sighed and said "Tell me about it." Then dawn starts to ask me by saying "So what's your name?" then I replied with "The names Chris." Then Brock had a weird face and said "Why Chris?" I then replied "I just like the name." then dawn starts to introduce herself "Well my names dawn" and then Brock says" And my name is Brock" and with a smile, I said "Nice to meet you, dawn and Brock"

Then suddenly two Robotic claws came out and they both snatched me and pikachu and ash yelled "Pikachu! Chris!" I then was startled and shouted "What the!?" then pikachu yelled "-Ash!-" And I heard three people laugh

Chapter 6: team rocket attacks.

_"Listen, is that a twerp's voice I hear?" asked Jessie, a hideous woman with delusions of beauty and rather long and ugly red hair._

_"It's whining to me, loud and clear," said her partner James, a rather effeminate man with blue hair and green eyes._

_"Floating on the winds!"_

_"Past the stars!"_

_"In your ear!" added Meowth, the Scratchcat Pokemon._

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"_

_"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"_

_"A rose by any other name's just as sweet!"_

_"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"And it's James!"_

_"Meowth! Now that's a name!"_

_"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"_

_"Team Rocket!"_

_"We're in your face!"_

_"Wobbuffet!" said the blue blob-like Wobbuffet, popping out of its Pokeball._

_"Mime mime!" said James' Mime Jr., imitating Wobbuffet._

I then turned my head to see team rocket "Crap, what do they want?" I said in my mind then both ash and dawn yelled "Team rocket!"

Then Jessie looks at them and says "Oh, look it's the twerps" then ash points at them and yells "Let go of pikachu and Chris!" then James had a blank face and said "Huh? The pokemon's name is Chris?" then Jessie konks him on the head and yells "Never mind that! We got to get away with these pokemon!" then ash looks at pikachu and says "Quick pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" then pikachu replies with "-Right!-" Then pikachu charged up then unleashed his thunder bolt on the robotic arm but the arm didn't show any damage. Then team rocket laughed at the attack and meowth said "dat' won't do you any good, we pika-proofed it!" then dawn came up with a Pokeball and said "Piplup! Come out and use bubble beam!" Then she threw the poke ball and a light came from the ball and piplup came out from the light, then piplup launched bubbles from its beak and it made contact but Jessie laughed and said "Our robot is impervious to attacks like that!" I then started to try and get out but it had a tight grip on me. "Darn it. I've got to do something but what?" I said in my mind with anger then Brock came up with a Pokeball and said "Sudowoodo! Come out and use slam!" Then Brock threw the poke ball and out came sudowoodo then the pokemon said "-Take this!-" Then sudowoodo slammed his rock arm at the robot only to make a little dent And team rocket laughed again then meowth spoke again and said "Dat' won't do you any good cause we made our armor very powerful against that!" Then I smirked to myself and yelled at them "Hope its strong enough, cause this thing is going down!" Then my paw started to glow and I punched at the arm which left a big dent and James had a scared look and said to meowth "Uh, Meowth you said it was strong enough to withstand it." then meowth with a scared look too said "I said the armor was strong, not the arms." And James with a worried look said "Uh oh." I then punched at the arm again and managed to break free. "Okay, now to save pikachu." I thought to myself I then started to run towards pikachu but then was stopped by a sort of plant pokemon and it said to me "-You're mine!-" then James quickly commanded his pokemon to attack and said "Carnivine, use bite!" then the carnivine replied with a "-yes, master!-" then it jumped at me, with mouth open wide but thankfully I reacted quickly and grabbed it by the mouth and stopped the attack and I had a smile on my face and said "Gotcha!" But then a snake appeared behind me and Jessie ordered it to attack me by saying" Quick seviper! Use poison tail!" Then I turned to see that seviper's tail started to glow purple and I heard ash throw a Pokeball and ordered "Staravia help out Chris!" Then a bird pokemon came out and striked seviper and I managed to throw off carnivine to James and it managed to latch on to James and he said "not again!" I then charged up my mega punch and attacked the arm, then the arm broke off and it let pikachu go, I then started to ask him "You alright?" and the pikachu replied with "-yeah.-" then I saw ash and he said "thanks" to me and then he turned to team rocket and ordered his pikachu by saying "Now, pikachu! Use thunderbolt" and with a smirk, I said "time for my #1 infamous move, aura sphere!" I then charged up power between my paws just like naruto's rasengan And ash's pikachu charged up his electricity then James and Jessie both said "uh oh" then I threw the orb and pikachu unleashed its electricity then it came together and caused a chain reaction on team rocket after it hit the robot then it exploded then they were launched into the sky. then I heard Jessie yell "we were so close to getting those darn pokemon!" then meowth while having his arms crossed said "easy come, easy go." then team rocket yelled their traditional goodbye yell "looks like team rocket is blasting off again!!" I then put my paws up to my face and yelled "SO LONG!" at them then they disappeared into the sky and ash came up to me and said "man, that was close, thanks for helping us out." ash thanked me while I was shaking his hand and then I said "it was no problem at all" then dawn came up to me and said "that was very cool what you did back there" I then blushed and with a smile I said "aw stop, you're making me blush." then we all laughed

Chapter 7: enter mewtwo!

After we had our little laugh after what I said we started to travel on the road again and it started to get dark and we set up camp at a resting

Place.

then dawn yawned and said "boy, am I tired!" then ash replied with a "yeah me too" then I said "fighting with team rocket sure can get you tired" then Brock lit a fire and said "I'll start cooking dinner" then I yawned and said "I'm going to take a little rest at those trees" then ash said "okay Chris but be sure to come try brocks food" I then smiled and said "alright will do" I then walked over to the trees and sat down, remembering some things of my old life.

Arturo, I bet he misses me right now. Sean, I wish he was here, always brightens my day I could imagine him kicking Vincent I then burst out laughing at the thought I had and said "man, I wish I could see that again." then ash gave me a weird look and said in his mind "what the heck's gotten into him?" I then closed my eyes and took a nap and I was dreaming.

In my dream I was in some dark place and I heard the voice again "hello again Christopher" then I asked "who are you and why do you know my name?" then I heard the voice again "now do you remember me?" then some sort of creature walked out of the darkness it had a purple belly and tail and it had a tube from its head down to its neck and it had skinny arms and its fingers were little orb things and it had alien like feet. it was a mewtwo.

then I was shocked and said "mewtwo?" then mewtwo replied with a "that's my name" and I asked him "so you're the one who revived me?" then he started to rub the back of his head and said "well, I kinda didn't want to do it but mew insisted me to do it" then I asked "why?" then mewtwo had an irritated face and said "she would think you were...ugh...how should I say this? c.u.t.e" and I was surprised and said "she...likes...me?" then mewtwo said "unfortunately...yes" I then blushed at thinking mew thought I was cute and then I started to pat mewtwo on the back and with a smile, I said "look, its okay big guy at least I'm living instead of me being a different pokemon" then mewtwo imagined me as a grimer and mew yelling at him and I saw he had a scared look and said "I think it would be better if I didn't imagine that ever again" and I smiled again and said "I have a lot of good things to look at in the future" then mewtwo asks me with a bored look "oh yeah? and what's that?" and with a smug look, I said "I'm a Lucario." mewtwo then sighed and in a bored tone, he said "I have a feeling you are gonna get in a lot of strange trouble." I then looked around to see something off and asked "so uh where is mew?" then mewtwo closed his eyes and said "she should be here but I'm wondering why she's not here." then suddenly I felt a presence sneaking up behind me I then turned around to see mew and in a cute voice, she yelled "CHRIS-KUN!!" I was startled by her and yelled "yikes!" then she flew at me and hugged me, hard and then in a choked voice I said "too hard...too hard!" and mewtwo seeing this had a sweat drop going down his head and said "uh, mew? I think he needs a little space" then she let me go, and I breathed in a whole lot of air and with hearts in mew's eyes she said "oh sorry about that, Chris but you're just so cute!" while I was gasping for air, I said "It's okay, wow, that was a strong hug" then mew giggled and said "aww you're so sweet Chris" and with a weird look on my face, I said "um thanks?" then in a sweet tone, mew said to me "hey, Chris, I've got something special for ya." I then was wondering what she got me and I asked "what is it?" then mew floated right up to my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed really hard and said "um thanks mew." while rubbing the back of my head I then heard mewtwo gag and said "ew, kissy love" and then I laughed and said "I still see that your old heartless self." he then said to me "thanks for the comment" then mewtwo had an idea and said "you know, I've always wondered what people dreamt" I then asked "why?" then mew told me why he wants to know about dreams "you see, he's never dreamt in his life" and then with a sorry face, I said "ouch" and mewtwo got angry at mew and said " hey! I heard that!" then he sighed and calmed down then said "yeah, I've never dreamt before in my life" I had sad look on my face but I smiled and said "well than, I'll show you how people's dreams look like. I'll show you mine" I then found a game cube controller and I turned on the dream game and the dream game I chose... super smash bros brawl and I was kicking some butt in this game with sonic the hedgehog and mew was cheering me on while mewtwo just watched. I then did a team up with sonic and Mario and naruto and since it was a dream game I decided to spice things up with a three on three match. it was naruto, sonic and Mario against sasuke, shadow and bowser and the stage was the hyrule castle. then the brawl began I kicked butt with sonic and naruto doing his rasengan was useful while Mario came in and did a punch and kick technique but sasuke clashed his chidori with naruto's rasengan and shadow used chaos control and hit sonic and Mario was grabbed by bowser and he threw him across the stage but I wasn't giving up that easily I found that all the smash orbs were given to my team and powered them up and sonic went super and charged up his beam and naruto went one tailed and charged his rasengan and Mario charged up his flame attack and then they unleashed it into a combined power that engulfed the whole stage and the game was set the winners were naruto sonic and Mario while shadow was just folding his arms, sasuke and bowser were clapping their hands and with excitement in my voice I said "that...was...so...FREAKIN AWESOME!!!" then I heard mewtwo say "it was alright" then mew came up to me and with stars in her eyes, she said "you really rocked at that game!" I then smiled at her and said "well, what can you expect? I'm pro at these games" then a door appeared right in front of us and then I said "I think it's time for me to wake up" and mew got all sad and said "aww I wanted to stay with you a little bit longer" I then smiled at her and said "don't worry, I'll come back to ya, I promise" then I saw mewtwo put his hands behind his head and said "well, see ya" and I replied by saying "bye" after I left, mewtwo then sighed and said "glad, he's gone" then mew gets shocked and says "how can you say that!?" then mewtwo looks at her and says " what? he's not my friend or anything." then mew gets sad and says " but still we should be his best friends cause now that he's in our world and he's starting to miss his friends now and sooner or later he might miss his mother" then mewtwo said "whatever, it's his loss" then mew got angry and said "guess he was right about you being heartless" and mewtwo said " again, thanks for the compliment and also your taste in him sucks" then mew had a flame around her and in a scary voice she said "come again?" then mewtwo looked at the scary face and he had a bored look and said "nothing" then mew said "good" and then they disappeared

Chapter 8: buizel, friend or rival?

Then I woke up to smell some cooking going on and I thought to myself "I guess its dinnertime" I then got up and stretched and went over to eat then ash started to ask me "did you get a nice nap?" and I said "yup and is there anything to eat?" then Brock asks me "I made some poke food, want some?" and I had a confused face and said "um, sure?" then Brock took out some poke food and put it in a bowl and handed it to me and I said "um, thanks?" I then sat down and took one bite out of one, it tasted kind of like meat and I thought to myself "hey, this is kinda good" while I was eating, a buizel came over right next to me and then he started to talk to me "-I hear you're pretty strong-" while I was eating I said "thanks" then he got all serious and said "-and...I wanna fight you-" I then started to choke on my food and I banged on my chest until I breathed again and said "wait…what!?" then he gazed at me with intense eyes and said "-I said I wanna fight you, here and now-" then I raised my paws in defense and said "look, I don't want to injure you" then buizel got angry at me and yelled "-I don't care if I'm hurt! All I just want is to fight you!-" and I was starting to get mad."geez, he's just like sasuke" I said in my mind. then buizel got impatient and said "-well!?-" I then had a fierce look on my face and said "...fine...but it's your fault you challenged me..." then buizel had a smile on his face and said "-that's more like it-" I then put down my finished bowl and got ready to fight with buizel and a few feet away some of the gangs pokemon were watching and buneary wondered what was going on and asked "-what's going on?-" then pikachu answered by saying "-Chris and buizel are gonna fight.-" then buneary wondered who was Chris and asked "-who's Chris?-" then pikachu pointed at me and said "-that Lucario over there is named Chris.-" then buneary wondered why buizel wanted to fight me and asked "oh, but why is buizel challenging him?-" then pikachu said "-apparently, he wants to know how strong he is-" then buneary sighed and said"-oh boy.-" and then I asked with a calm look "you ready?" then buizel answered with a smile and said "-I'm always ready-" then buizel launched at me with an aqua jet and I yelled "too slow!" Then I jumped out of the way and counter attacked with a kick and he was sent flying into a tree and I asked him with a smug look "is that all you've got?" then buizel got up and yelled "-I'm just getting started!-" then he launched a sonic boom but I swiped it away as if it was nothing and buizel stared in shock and yelled "-what!?-" I then grinned at him and said "was that even an attack?" I then rushed at him then gave him a mega punch in return "-gah!-" buizel yelled in pain then he fell on the ground. "so, you ready to give up?" I said while looking calm then buizel got up and said "-N-Never!-" buizel said while gasping for breaths Then he launched a water gun at me and I dodged it then I sighed and said "you made me do this..." while walking over to him I then gave him a punch to the stomach and it knocked him out cold I then said "sorry about that..." while rubbing the back of my head then I saw dawn, ash and Brock rush over here and dawn yelled "what's going on!?" "you see...well...uh buizel challenged me and I won" I answered. then dawn sighed and said "not again, you see he always does that and I'm very sorry for all the trouble he caused you" then dawn took out a poke ball and called buizel back in. "eh, It's okay" I said then dawn went to her tent to sleep then I sat down and laid my back on a tree and fell asleep and while I was sleeping, ash and Brock were talking. "Wow, he's pretty strong to be able to defeat buizel." ash said. Then Brock said "It's strange, that he didn't know how to battle but he fights like he knows what he's doing." "I guess he is pretty rare. The way he fights, he can talk human speech." ash said. Then Brock and ash were done with their conversation and went to their tents and got ready for bed

Chapter 9: a dark encounter

In my dream. I was in some sort of purple abyss. Then I heard a laugh and said "who's there?" then I saw a strange figure he wore black pants and jacket. His eyes were crimson red. And his hair was crimson red too and he had some sort of lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Who are you!?" I yelled then he said "your worst nightmare." "What!?" I yelled then a strange dark blade appeared in his hand and said "a sword from the darkness. My favorite" he said then he charged at me and swung his sword at me but he missed. "You're gonna have to do better than that" I said while I was grinning and swung my fist at him but he teleported and I missed. "You're pretty good" I said with a smug look "thank you, I'm very glad you're admiring my power." "I'll show you my power" I said then I held my right paw then lightning started to appear on my right paw and then I charged and yelled "chidori!!" I then held out my paw forward like a lance to stab him but this time he didn't dodge it and he took the full blow on the left arm and managed to leave a few cuts and made him bleed. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" I said while I was grinning then he laughed an evil laugh and said "I'm afraid not" I then turned around to see a strange blob of shadows coming out of the wound I gave him then it spread towards me and took some of my skin off my left arm and the skin he took went back to the arm where I exactly left a bleeding cut and I yelled in pain and said "what the hell was that!?" My arm was starting to bleed and he laughed again and said "a little something I earned from hell." "Y-You're crazy!" I yelled then he smiled again and said "thank you for the compliment." then I got up again and pressed both of my paws together and yelled "shadow clone jutsu!!" after I said that. multiple Lucario's of me appeared and I yelled "charge!!" then all of my clones jumped and went straight towards him but he used his sword to wipe each one out and he said "this is pathetic" and he wiped out every single one of them.

I then got angry at him and charged at him in fury and landed a punch and smashed his face in but he didn't budge and then he swiped at me with his sword and I got cut badly on the chest and I was starting to lose more blood then he walked over to me and he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up "I was expecting you to be stronger than that but you're weak" "shut up." I said while my eyes are closed and a tear came out of my eye and he started to chuckle and said "aw, how cute the child is crying." "shut up before I kill you" I said in anger then all of a sudden. a red aura was coming out of me and my wounds started to heal and I grabbed at his wrist and started to squeeze it and then he let go of me and said "it seems you've tapped into a source of unknown power but that won't do you any good" "even though I am not strong enough, I will defeat you!" I yelled then I sent a shockwave at him and he was sent flying a few inches away and I charged at him and gave a straight punch into his gut but I didn't stop there. I then started to repeatedly punch him in the gut and I kicked him and he was sent flying and landed on the ground. I then jumped high into the air and then he looked up to see me come down and slammed him down into the ground and I roared with anger then I saw his hand emerge from the ground and he pulled himself out of the ground and then I walked up to him and lifted him up by the neck. "What are you!?" I yelled then he started to answer but out of nowhere a sword came flying in and stabbed this strange person then he fell on the ground and he started to float in the air and then he disappeared. "What was he?" I asked myself then I started to hear a voice "you may have defeated my phantom...but heed my words! Next time we meet, I will erase you from existence!" I then got angry at whoever he is and yelled "who are you!?" I then started to hear the dark man laugh and said "we'll meet soon enough." and after he said that. A steel gate appeared and opened. "Guess it's time for me to wake up" I said and I walked through the door to reality.


End file.
